Sonamy Destruction
by explodinghead
Summary: Can Amy win Sonic's heart? No? How about some fan girls? One shot. Written for the Kelviniana forum challenge.


"Wow, look at all these people," Sonic sighed.

"You're going to impress them all tonight!" Tails cheered.

"I guess," he said, eyeing the endless stream of fan girls. He didn't want to go. But what choice did he have?

When the announcer said "Now introducing... Sonic the Hedgehog!" he couldn't disappoint them, could he? Glumly, he stepped up the platform. The announcer handed him a microphone with a pat on the back.

Alone up on stage. Save the guitar and mic. "Well, uh, hello everyone..." he started.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic! The Hedgehog! OHMYGOODNESS!"

Sonic squinted at the crowd. They all looked like clones of Amy Rose. This will take forever, he thought, might as well get on with it.

"Ladies and-yeah I guess just ladies. How you doing?"

"SONICCCC THEEE HEDGEHHOOOGGG!" they clambered to the front of the platform.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll start with one of my songs- you probably heard it- it's called Someday."

The audience climbed up.

"Security!" Sonic yelled.

But it was no use. The police were also fan girls!

Sonic dashed off the stage.

"Where are the exits?!" he cried. There was no time to look. If he paused for a second, the fan girls would get him! And then he'd have cooties! Sonic circled the place for a while, with the crazy zealots close behind. Eventually, he spun through a wall and felt the fresh outside air. He ran and ran. After a while, he made his way into Station Square.

"I need to buy a suit so those girls can't recognize me!" he said, running into a shop. "I'd like to buy a mask," he said to the clerk.

The shop owner looked at him. "Because I love you sooooo much, I'll give it to you- for a kiss!"

Oh no! Another fan girl demon! Sonic ran out of the shop like a man who just saw the devil. Everywhere he went, fangirls followed. His super speed changed nothing- they were everywhere!

After several hundred miles of running, Sonic saw something blue- blue? It was Tails in an airplane! "I've come to help you, Sonic!" he said, ejecting a ladder.

Sonic needed no further instructions. The sky was free of girls.

After a while flying, Sonic looked down at Mobius. It changed from the natural shade of green in the grasslands, and blue in the ocean. It was completely pink. And a hint of red.

"Where did they all come from?" Tails asked.

"The depths of Hell."

* * *

"BWAHAHAHA!" Robotnik cried.

"Mobius is finally mine!"

Amy Rose stood, locked in a cage suspended in air, like a classic Bowser and Peach moment. "What have you done to me?" she cried.

"Nothing. I simply copied some of your DNA to create a million Amys! Now Sonic will never tell the difference from the real you and the wrong yous!"

"That's not fair! And Sonic will rescue me! He always frees a princess!"

"Yes, but will he tell which one is the princess?" he said as he pulled a lever. Immediately five more cages, all filled with Amy Roses dropped from the ceiling.

However, in the process, the cage door swung wide open from Amy's cell.

* * *

"Sonic, I hate to tell you this, but the airplane is running out of gas."

Sonic gave Tails a blank expression.

"We'll have to land soon."

"NO! Anything but that! Please, Tails, spare me!"

"This is your captain speaking," he grinned "please buckle your seat belts."

* * *

Amy didn't waste any time as she fell to the ground. She picked up the nearest gun she found and fired it at Robotnik.

"No!" he shouted, "I'll get you, Amy Rose, as soon as I- I find Sonic!"

In an instant, Amy watched as the fat old man turned into a clone of herself!

"That was disgusting. Now which one of these buttons will bring everything back to normal?"

A huge screen glared at her.

"And knowing Robotnik, he would have a self-destruction button."

* * *

Tails and Sonic landed in a clearing.

"You know who might be behind this Amy Rose madness?"

"I think I know who, little bro!"

And they sped off.

* * *

Our trio (Amy, Tails, and Sonic) meet in Dr. Robotnik's lair.

"Well, I think I can handle one fan girl," Sonic said.

"But I'm not like the rest of them! I- I- I-"

"Prove it."

"How?"

Sonic stared at the ceiling for a while. What could he ask her that a fan girl couldn't do?

"What's three plus four?"

"Seven..." Amy answered, puzzled.

"Amy!"

"Sonic!" They hugged.

"But how will we deal with those clones?"

"Dr. Robotnik has a huge computer, but I don't know which button to press."

"That would be my job," said Tails, already working on it. In fact, he already finished it! "All we have to do is press this button," he said, pointing one, "and all the clones will return to normal Mobians!"

"Well, I want to take off and start running again! Free of Amys!" Sonic said, zooming off.

"Wait for me, Sonic!"

**THE END**

Yeah, it's short and it stinks. Written for the Kelviniana forum challenge. (Check out my opponents' stories! They're really cool!) A little idea I had. A few chase scenes throughout.

Thanks to everyone for the views, competition, ect.

Please review. I do appreciate it.


End file.
